Beyond The Seas
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: AU/AH: It was the peak of the Pirate Lord's era and he had everything from power to wealth. But he wanted more than this mortal life he has, he wanted eternity of power. But in his search for power he stumbles upon a girl who turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, this is the new updated version of the first chapter. Anyways, this is my new story and I hope you all enjoy this. I do not own TVD at all or any of the characters. This story was inspired when I watched Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. It just sparked in me :P. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The midnight Raid**

"Miss Salvatore-Forbes."

The door swings open for her as they courtesy at her. She gives them her award-winning smile before walking in the room. The curtains are all pull back and the light dances around the light blue room. Tables are set up with an intricate display of the tea sets and the sun reflects off the crystals leaving behind a ray of the rainbow. It is certainly the perfect day for a tea party.

"Caroline!" Her raven-haired friend calls her over, waving enthusiastically and Caroline's smile widen at the sight of her two best friends.

"Elena, April! I haven't seen you guys in so long." She claims.

"Well, Elena has been busy with your brothers that are in town. I hear one is ready to take her hand in marriage." April says, wearing a mischievous grin as Elena starts blushing.

"April, those are topics that shall not be talked about." Elena says quietly.

"Is it because the brother that asks for your hand in marriage isn't the brother your heart wants?" Caroline states as she ascends down to her chair and Elena gasps and her jaw drops to the ground.

"Caroline! That is not true. I adore Stefan." Elena claims, straightening her back and facial expressions.

"But you love Damon." April interjects.

"Well, enough of my affairs, what dare you say April Bennett have you been up to?" Elena asks with a defensive tone.

"Father's been making trips to Africa and I have joined him."

Caroline listens to April as she tells her tales about her adventures in Africa. The wild animals, the exotic people, the breathtaking landscapes…oh how envy stirs up inside of Caroline. She listens with amazement and bitterness because she wants to be the one travelling the world. She wants to be the one falling in love. She wants to be the one to tell the story.

"Caroline?" Elena says.

"Yes?"

"I asked how you have been darling." April says.

"Oh, well, father has been promoted as general. Tyler…well, he's seeking revenge at the moment. Chose that over our marriage." Caroline can see their faces warp with pity and she despises it.

"But, mother has been giving me lessons in the infirmary. I've been helping around with father's army." Caroline says.

"That's wonderful Caroline." Elena says, placing a gentle hand on top of Caroline's. It is such a soft grip like if Elena holds on any tighter Caroline may shatter, like a fragile piece of china.

"I'm sorry…Revenge on whom?" April asks.

"On the Pirate lord. His name slips my mind, father has been after him for years, him and his family really." Caroline explains.

"A pirate lord?" Elena repeats with fear painted on her face.

"Yes. If I believe correctly the family name is Mikaelson. The whole family has been charged with theft, treason, piracy and murder. Last month, the leader, the pirate lord, murdered Tyler's mother, hence why he's out for revenge."

"Oh lord, is he going to be alright?" April asks and Caroline just shrugs.

"Father has been after these people for years. Now as a general his top mission is to find them and…well sentence them to death." Caroline says.

"My, I would hate the day I run into a pirate." Elena claims.

"I don't know, I would beg to differ. May be exciting to meet a pirate." Caroline says as she absentmindedly stirs her cup of tea not realizing the astonished looks on April and Elena.

"Well, let's hope we never have to meet any of those monstrous Mikaelsons."

* * *

There is a loud crash that shakes Caroline awake. Outside her window she sees a dangerous large roaring fire. She can hear shuffling downstairs and then a scream. She runs downstairs to see her mother with her hands up. Her mother shoots her a look that tells her to stay up there.

"Gilbert. Is this their house?" His voice is hoarse and low and most of all, menacing.

"This is the Forbes house." Elizabeth says shakily.

"God Damn it. Where is the Gilbert house?" The man demands.

"Down the road."

Caroline hears footsteps running out of the door before the door slams shut. She runs down the stairs and reaches for the door but her mother holds her back, "Where do you think you are going Caroline?" She asks incredulously.

"I need to help Elena. You heard them, they want the Gilbert house!" Caroline advances forward towards the door but yet again her mother holds her back, but with a tighter grip now, "Mother, I have to do this."

"I know. You've always been as stubborn as your father. Bring this." Her mother hands her a small pistol. Caroline glances at the pistol then at her mother, still wearing the face of confusion. She didn't even understand how to hold this weapon, she never held anything that would end a life but only to save one. "Be safe my daughter." Elizabeth says before planting a kiss on Caroline's forehead.

Caroline makes her way to the Gilbert house, hiding in the shadows to avoid any attention. By the time she has reached the Gilbert house, the door is knock down and there is the sound of a shrill scream filling the air. Caroline's hand starts to shake and she takes tentative steps. Peering over, Caroline sees Elena on the ground with her Aunt Jenna by her.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on her you bastard." Jenna states coldly and she is met with a loud slap across her face.

"Don't talk out of your turn." The man said with a thick British accent, pulling back the man who slapped Jenna.

"Now, sweetheart, just tell us where it is and we'll go on our merry way…. with you of course." This time it is another man with a similar accent who is now crouching down to be at eye level with Elena.

"I don't…know what you're talking about." Elena is lying, Caroline notices that ever since they were children.

"You're lying." The man says eerily, picking Elena up by her nightgown's collar.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" Jenna jumps up and pushes the man aside but he barely moves an inch, instead he retaliates and shoves Jenna aside and the force sends her across the foyer. Oh Caroline is racking her mind to figure out how she could get these two out of this mess, but she finds herself in a predicament where she's frozen with fear.

"Just bring her." The man orders and the others pick Elena up and hold Jenna back. Caroline is not frantic watching the scene in front of her as Jenna struggles in their hands and Elena is crying and screaming and kicking around. _Bang_. Her heart stops when her body drops to the ground.

"JENNA!" Elena cries out. Jenna's lifeless body drops to the ground with a hollow thud and the blood flows over the porcelain marble ground.

"Klaus, was that necessary?"

"Brother, she has seen our faces and she was a pester. So yes it was necessary."

Klaus. Where have Caroline heard that name, it sounds so familiar but she can't wrap her mind around it. Elena's shrill scream breaks Caroline's trail of thoughts. The man drops Elena on the ground after she bites him and in the midst of his anger he pulls out a gun.

"Even in death you'll still have your blood in you." The man says.

It is an impulsive move, she knows, but what else was she suppose to do when her best friend since the age of 3 is on the ground and a man points a gun at her. Caroline bolts to Elena and stands in front of her. She wraps her arms around a shocked Elena and braces for impact, but she feels nothing.

"And who the fuck are you?" This time it is a woman who is speaking.

"Someone who refuses to let you hurt Elena." Caroline says, still with her face buried in Elena's hair.

"Get off her your stupid girl or I'll shoot you both." The man with the gun says.

Caroline pulls out her pistol before he manages to lift up his gun and she gives him this unruly cold stare that surprises the man himself because who would ever thought something so angelic could possess a deadly glare. "Don't you dare touch her you filth." Caroline says venomously.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"This girl Klaus, refuses to let go of the Gilbert girl. Pulled a gun to Kol too."

Klaus makes his way to Caroline and he watches how shaky her arms are holding up the pistol and how protective she holds on to Elena. He bends down and has a vice grip on Caroline's jaw. He just watches her, it's like he is examining all her facial features, watching her, waiting for her break down from fear, but she is stubborn. "Do you know who you are messing with girl?" He asks in a low voice and when she doesn't respond he continues.

"We are the Mikaelsons and I am Klaus Mikaelson, the pirate lord." He sees her eyes widen and a smile grows on his face, "Now let go for that girl." Her eyes within a flash revert to the cold, hollow glare. Those blue eyes become an empty gray sea that haunts Klaus.

"No." She simply says.

Klaus groans in frustration and throws Caroline down to the ground. He watches as she scrambles back up to hold onto Elena yet again. "Take them both." Klaus orders.

"What a stupid girl." Kol comments over the commotion.

"I would say she was brave, foolish, but brave. Did you not notice how she defied Klaus?"

"You give the girl too much credit Elijah. She's nothing but a stupid girl that will end up dead by the time she reaches our boat. Then we'll see how much her 'bravery' will get her."

"Rebekah." Elijah says warningly.

"Where's Finn?" Kol asks.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Stefan calls out running into the house. His uniform is covered in blood and right after him Damon enters with identical blood drenched attires. They both notice Elizabeth sitting on the chair in front of the door, crying her eyes out.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks.

"Where's Caroline?" Damon asks looking around his empty house.

"She went after Elena…they were asking for the Gilbert house. Caroline went after them to protect Elena."

Damon and Stefan bolt out of the house and their running is so fast, you'd believe they are supernatural. When they both reach the Gilbert house it is already empty and only remnants of an invasion. Both their eyes fall on Jenna's dead body on the ground. Stefan walks over and closes her eyes before saying a little prayer.

"Stefan, the docks." Damon states.

They grab the horses from the stable and make their way to the docks. They can already see the ship docked, but it is moving right now. So they move faster and faster. The moment they reach the docks the boat is not at reach but they can see Caroline tied up and her mouth covered, as well as Elena.

"CAROLINE!" Stefan yells. Caroline looks over and her tear stained eyes is the last thing they see before she being shove into a room.

"God Damn it!" Damon exclaims. They both lost their little sister and their lover.

"I will tear their throats apart." Stefan states.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys enjoy this! Anyways as always i do not own the characters or TVD. I wish then I would fire a certain writer with the initials JP but you know that's my opinion. Either or, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

"Elena." Caroline whispers, pulling Elena's hair behind her ear. Elena has been in shell shock and refuses to move, eat or drink in the past two days. Caroline desperately wants a first aid kit or something because Elena's gashes needed medical attention. They were kept in a dingy room with nothing in it except a bucket and three times a day they are given food and water.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline regularly checks for a pulse because Elena barely moves and she worries that may be Elena has fallen into her death. The pulse is there this time, so Caroline starts singing. She sings a song that she used to sing to Elena all the time when Elena fell ill. Caroline's voice isn't the same anymore, it used to be much sweeter but now her voice is soft, gentle and slightly hoarse. But she continues to sing and sing for Elena every day since they have been stuck in this hellhole.

"Kol, what on earth are you doing?" Kol shushes Klaus and he gives Kol a skeptical look.

"The girl, she's singing again." Kol says leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What do you mean again?" Klaus asks.

"She sings to the Gilbert girl at least twice to four times a day. It's a rather delightful sound." Kol says.

"You're absolutely insane Kol."

"No Klaus just listen okay." Kol pulls Klaus to the door and makes him stand there and listen.

Kol is right, for once. The girl had a delightful voice. It is rather, angelic really. Listening to her voice, Klaus feels calm and at ease, a feeling he has yet to experience in a very long time. The way she sings, makes Klaus remember her face, her fair skin, those ocean colored eyes and her golden waves and he can almost see her smile through her voice… oh, heaven forbid if he is ever graced with a smile from her. The singing stops and his trance ended.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kol asks.

"Any girl could sing like that." Klaus says and it is an obvious lie to him and his brother.

"You know I bring her food every day. She's not like any other girl." Kol says.

"And why's that Kol?"

"She says thank you to me every time I give her food and she…smiles and it's not malicious nor is it happy but it's a smile." Klaus watches as his little brother's face changes demeanors as a shadow of a smile forms on his face. Dare Klaus say he is rather jealous that Kol has seen her smile but he has not?

"Are you falling for the prisoner?" Klaus asks and Kol's demeanor changes and reverts to his normal self.

"No. I pity her." Kol states.

"Hello?" They hear her say. Her voice so small and hoarse, "I can hear you guys out there. I need help, please." She pleas.

Klaus opens up the door and Caroline flinches away from the light that was deprived from her for days. She squints her eyes and looks up, she notices how tall this man stands, with his back straight, jaw locked and raised a little in the air. It infuriates her how he walks around like he owns everything…but the unfortunate tragedy is that he does. He looks at her and without speaking she can already know that he is asking her what she wants. Kol peers over Klaus' shoulders watching the blonde girl hovering over the Gilbert girl.

"She needs medical attention. I believe the gashes on her wrists from those brutish rope work has been infected. It is making her ill." Caroline explains. Klaus is almost vomiting himself at the disgusting stench of vomit around the girls.

"It does smell rather funny in here." Kol comments before putting a handkerchief to his nose and Klaus sighs.

"Fine, get up girl." He demands and he just hears her scoff.

"She can't walk and I don't even know if I remember how to." Caroline comments.

Klaus picks Elena up off of Caroline and gestures to Kol who then picks Caroline up by the arm. She lets out a small yelp when Kol pulls her up and it's that moment he notices how adorable her facial expression could be. He places a hand on the small of her back before leading her out as they follow Klaus. The two are led to a small room on the deck. There is a table in the middle, a dark chocolate couch and a small bed in the corner. It is a small room but definitely an upgrade from the closet the girls were kept in. Klaus places Elena's body on the desk and it is then he notices that she is sweating excessively and her body temperature is abnormally high.

"The next port isn't till two days from now. We'll get a doctor to check on her then." Klaus states.

"Oh, so now you want to keep her alive?" Caroline quips.

"She has information I need and you will do well to not test me girl." Klaus says, closing their distance and she can feel his eerie glare bore into her. She just stares backs with defiance, but Klaus could see the fear in her eyes, in her shaking hands she tries to cover by crossing her arms. Klaus then notices how thin the girls' nightgowns are and he can see the outline of her breasts and immediately looks away.

"Get these girls something else to wear. They absolutely smell." Klaus states and Caroline's mouth drops at the comment.

"And whose fault is that? I'm sure if you were kept in a damn closet for days you would smell horrid." Caroline claims.

"Do you want to be back in that closet?" Klaus isn't asking her and she knows it. She opens her mouth to retaliate but closes it again. "Because if you don't you better bite that tongue of yours." When he turns his back at her, she childishly sticks her tongue out at him and Kol chuckles at this action, which causes Klaus to turn around. Caroline quickly starts to play with her and look around at her surroundings.

"Get her other clothes." Klaus says.

"While you are doing that, mind getting me a bucket of cold water, alcohol and two cloths?" Caroline pipes up.

"Do I look like a damn servant to you?" Kol asks throwing his hands up, gesturing up and down his body.

"Please?" Caroline pleads and those damn big blue eyes just make his insides melt. Then she goes around and pouts at Kol and damn it, there is only so much a man can take.

"I'll entertain you for just this once but I except a repayment and I always collect my dues." Kol states wearing a mischievous smile that made Caroline regret asking him.

"Pathetic." Klaus breathes out.

Caroline dips the cloth into the ice-cold water basin and folds it before placing it on top of Elena's burning forehead. She picks up Elena's dainty hands and examines the gashes. They are cauterizing and forming puss and her skin around the wound is colored. Caroline takes the other cloth and wipes down the wound before pouring alcohol onto the cloth and dabbing it on Elena's wrist. Elena hisses at the pain and her whole body flinches but Caroline holds onto her wrist tighter.

Caroline finishes up on Elena's wrists and tears up her nightgown to use as a bandage to wrap around Elena's wrists. She puts Elena's arms around her shoulders and hauls the girl up before making her way to put Elena in the bed. Caroline pulls the cover up as she notices Elena starts to shiver. She places the cloth on Elena's forehead again and starts stroking her hair and Caroline hums lowly.

"I do enjoy seeing the sight of a beautiful maiden in my clothes." Kol comments. Caroline looks down at her attire – the thick clothed V-neck white shirt that goes down half way to her thighs, the black pants and small boots. She is nowhere near the epitome of beauty, so she thought.

"Must you be here?" Caroline asks.

"My brother requested me to watch over you love. In case you escape or what not." Kol states.

"In the middle of the sea? I can't even swim." Caroline adds and Kol looks at her incredulously.

"How were you deprived of such a necessary life skill?" Kol asks, staring at her like she is a freak.

"The opportunity never arose for me to learn how to swim. I could speak French and German, horseback, sew and heal people. But swimming? No. That and painting I cannot do to save my life. Literally." Caroline explains.

"Well, remind me to teach you sometimes, I should get a repayment out of it as well." Kol states.

"Listen here, I will thank you for giving me the things needed to help Elena, but if you expect me to give myself to you –"

"Love, love, I am not asking you to have sex with me. That I am sure one day you'll come to my room willingly." Kol interrupts, staring her up and down, definitely enjoying the sight of her in his clothes.

"Then what do you want?" Caroline asks, genuinely confused and Kol just stares at her with an inquisitive look.

"Sing for me." Kol says and Caroline is taken back by his reply.

"You want me to sing? For you?" Caroline asks.

"Of course, you're voice is absolutely magnificent. Now come here, sit down next to me and let me hear you sing." Kol says patting the space next to him on the couch. Caroline slowly made her way to Kol and tentatively sits down next to him.

"What do you want me to sing?" Caroline asks.

"Surprise me love." He grabs a strand of her hair and starts playing with it. Her whole stature is stiff and formal and he just wants her to relax. She takes a deep breath before belting out the first note.

Caroline's harmonious voice just makes Kol smile endlessly. He could almost just listen to her voice for eternity. He loves how her lips curl up when she sings and how relaxed her body is. He is enchanted by her voice and when she sings, she doesn't mind it that his hands are still twirling around in her blonde curls. Caroline opens her eyes and she looks at Kol while she sings. His heart stops for that moment, the moment she smiles at him. Kol feels blessed because by God, that smile belongs to an Angel.

Klaus watches the scene through the window when he was doing rounds. The window was slightly opened and her voice stopped him at his tracks. The sigh of his little brothers hand freely playing around in her curls and the fact she is singing to him, made Klaus jealous and it sickened him. He storms to the other side and opens the door up which causes Caroline to stop singing and jump up. Kol's hand left her hair and he groans in frustration, he was enjoying his time before his brother showed up.

"Kol, you have duties that are incomplete on this ship. Must I remind you what I would do to you if you slack off? You may be my brother but I will not hesitate to drive a sword through you." Klaus demands.

"Alright brother, no need to fuss over these simple errands you always make me do." Kol says before leaving the room.

"You don't have to always prove you are alpha male you know that?" Caroline states.

"I don't need to prove anything love, I am alpha male." Klaus says confidently and Caroline scoffs at his statement.

"Who are you?" Klaus asks pulling up a chair to sit across her.

"What?"

"Who are you? We picked you up with the Gilbert girl and yet none of us seem to know who you are." Klaus says.

"But I know who you are. Klaus Mikaelson. The pirate lord that rules over the seven seas. The blood thirsty monster."

"I'm not asking for an introduction on myself. I clearly know who I am very well. Don't make me ask again, who are you?" Klaus says in a low demanding voice.

"My name is Caroline Salvatore-Forbes."

Klaus looks at her with wide eyes before getting up and leaving the room. Caroline sits on the couch with absolute confusion as she watches him storm out. Klaus runs towards the main cabin where his siblings are at the moment. There he finds Elijah leering over a map with Finn, Kol playing the globe and Rebekah reading a book. Klaus' abrupt entrance catches all of their attentions and a wide Cheshire grin plays on his face.

"What is Klaus?" Rebekah asks.

"The girl, the one with the Gilbert girl. Her name is Caroline _Salvatore-Forbes_."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, I have made an update with chapter one, it's not a big one, it's basically that I changed Bonnie's character to April and soon Bonnie will be introduced in the next chapter. Either or, I hope you enjoy this chapter update! Thanks for all the support so far! Once again I do not own TVD or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Revelations **

"The girl, the one with the Gilbert girl. Her name is Caroline _Salvatore-Forbes_." Klaus states.

"Are you serious?" Kol says with an amusing tone.

"Who are the Salvatore-Forbes?" Rebekah asks.

"They're one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. However, not up till 15 years ago, did Elizabeth Forbes marry Giuseppe Salvatore and thus bring the family names together. The Forbes used to be the family that controlled the army but since Bill Forbes passed away, Giuseppe took over. Elizabeth Forbes however, still held control over the medical supervision of the army, which was inherited by her father. Giuseppe was promoted to general of the town 5 years ago and have been after us ever since." Elijah explains.

"And why is this fact of importance to us?" Rebekah questions.

"She's leverage darling sister. They want our heads on a platter. With her we can end this war between us and her family." Klaus states.

"So are you going to kill her?" Rebekah asks.

"No, just dangle her in front of them like a piece of meat." Klaus claims

"He's going to make them think he is hurting her." Finn adds.

Randomly in the middle of the conversation, Kol gets up his chair and makes his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Klaus asks.

"It's food time. I'm going to give Caroline her food." Kol replies.

"You knew didn't you?" Klaus questions.

"I only knew her first name was Caroline. I did not know of her family name." Kol says before leaving the room.

"He is infatuated with the girl." Elijah states.

"She's not even that pretty." Rebekah claims.

"You're just jealous because this girl is getting more attention than you are Rebekah." Finn comments.

That's the thing with Finn, he doesn't talk much and he is not a man of action. But when he says his input of words, they are useful, to the point and they shut you up. None of the siblings have managed to retort back to Finn but instead remain silent at his words. Evidently since Rebekah is batting her eyelashes furiously with a gaping mouth and in silence.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Elijah says.

At nightfall when everyone is sleeping, Caroline sneaks out of her room and looks over the ship. She listens to the waves crashing to the boat, embraces the smell of the salty water and stares with awe at the sea of stars across the black sky. This, this was the adventure she wanted, out on the sea, experiencing new things…but not as a prisoner. She sighs and rubs her face wondering how she managed to get into this mess. She just wants to be home in the comfort of her soft bed.

"How did you get out?" Klaus asks and his voice causes Caroline to yelp from being surprised.

"I pick locked the door. My older brother taught me to do that." Caroline simple says.

"Which one, Damon or Stefan?" Her eyes widen at the sound of their names escaping from his mouth.

"How do you know them?" Caroline asks turning around to face him.

"Damon stabbed me and Stefan was actually kept prisoner here for a while. We became rather bit of pals." Klaus explains.

"Friendship is always a lie between bars." Caroline states.

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge love." He says eerily.

"Why do you always try to scare people?" Caroline asks.

"Fear is a rather powerful tool. It gets people to do what you want." Klaus replies.

"You should try respect. I've heard its even more powerful and a worthy trait." Caroline says.

"There's only so much respect can get you love." Caroline rolls her eyes at his response.

"Yes well, it's late now and I rather end my night pleasantly and not with you, so good night."

"Why did you sing for Kol?" His question stops Caroline at her tracks and she peers over her shoulders and he's leaning on the railings.

"I was in debt to him and now I'm not."

"You're nice to him." Klaus states.

"That's because he doesn't treat me like a garbage and like a brute!" Caroline claims.

"May I remind you that you are alive and well on this boat due to my orders." Klaus says advancing towards her.

"Well? Well?! You have kept us in a closet for two days straight with minimal water and food. Now you lock us in a small room where Elena is possibly dying of a fever and we are locked in for days." Caroline says.

"You listen here girl," He launches forward and pushes her against the wall. He is against her and creating a barrier so that she cannot escape. "I am the captain on this ship, I can do whatever I please with you. I can throw you in the dungeons, I can throw you to any of my cabin boys or I could kill you on the spot easily. You are nothing but leverage and when the time comes your head will be in a parcel sent to your parents' doorsteps. So you better damn well bite that tongue of yours if you want to stay on this ship _well_." He explains to her.

"You're a worthless monster." Caroline says, her voice breaking a little and tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She moves under his arms and runs into her room to calm herself because she hates to admit it, but the man scares her.

"You're too cruel to her." Kol interjects.

"And you're too kind. Don't go around and giving her the idea that she is anything else but a prisoner on this ship." Klaus states.

"You know, I know you tell the cook to give her extra food." Kol adds.

"That is none of your concern Kol."

"I'm just saying prisoners usually don't get fed well, if I remember correctly that is."

"It would be wise if you keep your mouth shut Kol."

"I know you have a soft spot for her brother." Kol comments.

"Say another word and I will tear our your liver." Klaus states.

"Caroline, what do they want with us?" Elena asks frantically.

"I don't know Elena. They haven't said anything. I over heard one of cabin men speaking. Apparently we're heading towards the Caribbean." Caroline says.

"How are they going to ever find us Caroline?"

"I wish I knew. Even when we dock, we can't just run away." Caroline states.

"And why not?" Elena asks.

"Where would we go Elena? We have no money, no boat nothing. We are women, how else would we pay back a captain for taking us back to Mystic Falls without the use of money. It's unfortunate to think but it seems that we are rather helpless on this ship." Caroline explains and Elena shakes her head, rejecting that notion.

"There must be a way." Elena whispers.

The door swings open and Klaus enters the room. His eyes lies upon Elena and Caroline grabs her hand before squeezing it for reassurance. "Ah you are awake." He says.

"I have a few questions for you." Klaus adds.

"It's mutual." Caroline comments.

"That tongue of yours is such a problem. Maybe I'll just cut it off." Klaus suggests coldly.

"Of course, the threats finally come by." Caroline says, rolling her eyes at him.

"Anyways, back to the point. Darling, where is the Gilbert heirloom?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know what heirloom you are talking about." Elena replies.

"Now, we know that is a lie because at every generation, the female of the Gilbert line is given an heirloom at their 18th birthday. You are twenty now." Klaus claims.

"I don't have it with me." Elena says.

"Obviously you stupid girl. I want to know where it is."

"The heirloom will not be given to me until I give birth to my first born." Elena explains.

"Sweetheart, you're not listening to me, I don't care whether or not you have it, I just want to know where it is." Klaus says and his voice is dripping with impatience.

"I don't know—"

Elena's speech is stop midway when Klaus' hand slams down on the table. He leans over the table and grabs Elena by the jaw and lifts her up she is at eye level with him. Elena is trembling under his vice grip and his deathly eyes are burning on her skin. Caroline sits up to protest but Klaus' free hand pushes her back down.

"Drop her Klaus!" Caroline yells.

"Not until I get what I need." Klaus says, tightening his grip.

"She doesn't know where it is! Stop this you brute!" Caroline retaliates, pulling at his arm but he is stronger and keeps her away.

"She knows. Every Gilbert knows where it is."

"I don't." Elena breathes out.

Klaus' hand drops from her jaw and when Elena got a moment of relief, his hands grip onto her neck. Caroline shouts at Klaus to stop but he does not listen and still keeps her away. "You do." Klaus states.

"No." Elena says.

Klaus grunts in frustration and drops Elena down to the ground. Caroline runs up to her but Klaus holds her back and puts a pistol at her head. Caroline is struck with fear and can't move a muscle nor could she retaliate. The feeling of the cold metal pressed against her skull, left her motionless. Elena gets up and when she advances forward Klaus holds onto Caroline tighter, so Elena stands still.

"Tell me." Klaus says, pressing the pistol deeper into Caroline's skull.

"It's in the family safe." Elena shouts.

"We've checked your entire house." Klaus says impatiently.

"It's not in the house. It's in the garden shed. There's a trap door on the floor, if you open it there is a safe in there. The safe contains the heirloom." Elena explains, eyeing a shaking Caroline with worried eyes.

"What's the password to get into the safe?" Klaus asks.

"It's a key," Elena pulls of her necklace and presents it to Klaus, "It's a locket, you open it and it's the key to the safe." Klaus gestures one of his brutes to grab the necklace off of Elena.

"Now would you let her go?" Elena asks shakily.

Klaus gives her a sinister smirk and places a chaste kiss on Caroline's cheek. Caroline flinches at the touch of his lips and she lets out a shaky breath. Next thing they know, Klaus hits Caroline across her head that causes her to fall unconscious. However, before Caroline's body would collapse to the ground, Klaus catches her body. He swoops her up into his arm and places her gently on the couch. He walks towards the door and glances over his shoulder at Elena.

"Don't ever lie to me again." Klaus states.

"I really loath that man." Caroline seethes while pressing the cold cloth onto her head.

"I'm afraid of what he is capable of Caroline." Elena says.

"He's all talk Elena. He says all of these threats but never follows through. If I could have a coin for every time he threatened me, I would be able to buy my own vessel of ships." Caroline says.

"If he needs the heirloom, does that mean we are going back to Mystic Falls? Because then why are we heading towards the Caribbean?" Elena asks but Caroline just shrugs.

"What is the heirloom Elena?"

"It's a key."

"A key?" Caroline asks with an eyebrow rising.

"It's been passed down our family for generations. The legend is that every founding family's heirloom of Mystic Fall is a key to find a mythical thing." Elena explains.

"Like how the Forbes map can lead to world's largest loot of treasures." Caroline adds.

"And the Gilbert key is said to open up the gates to the fountain of immortality." Elena finishes.

"So, Klaus wants immortality? How power crazed can a man be?" Caroline questions.

"I don't know but I still don't understand why we are in the Caribbean's though." Elena adds.

They feel the ship stop and the jolt forward a little. Caroline looks at the window and sees the clear blue ocean and an island built of white sands and ravishing greenery. Kol walks into their room wearing a huge smile on his face to which Caroline is skeptical of.

"We're here." Kol says.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I've been drowning in work! Hope this chapter was worth the wait lovelies! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Departure**

Caroline gets off the small boat and jumps feet first into the sand. She takes off her boots and lets the soft warm sand seep through her toes and the cool calming waves crash into her. She walks further up the shore and basks in the new scenery. An inevitable smile plays on her face as she takes in her surroundings. The tropical breeze, the sun rays dancing on her skin and the wide-open spaces. Nothing is touched my human kind and she absolutely loves it – it's perfectly innocent. From a distance, Klaus watches her as she twirls around and curls her toes in the sand and he feels…happy when he watches her, a foreign feeling for him so he pushes it aside.

"Stop fooling around girl. We're wasting daylight." Klaus yells and Caroline glares at him.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Caroline asks as she stomps her way to him.

"That is none of your concern love." Klaus says.

"Actually, it is considering you're inconsiderate self dragged Elena and I onto this island and doing God knows what. So I refuse to move unless you tell what we are doing here." Caroline states.

"You're being an absolute child and bitch about this all. You're not a lady here Caroline, you can't be self entitled anymore." Rebekah says annoyingly.

"So what lets you become a bossy indecent brat?" Caroline comments.

In midst of her rage, Rebekah races up to Caroline and grabs her by the neck then pushes her down to the ground with such force, it takes Caroline's breath away. "You listen here, you stupid girl. You are in no position to talk back, prisoner." Rebekah spits.

Klaus comes up from behind and pulls his sister off Caroline effortlessly and throws her aside, "You are being a brat." Klaus states.

"And you are a prat." Rebekah comments.

"And you," Klaus points to Caroline, glaring at her, "What we are doing here is none of your business. Would you rather stay on the ship and suffer in the hands of the cabin boys?"

"I'm still not moving until you tell me what we are doing here."

Klaus becomes impatient with Caroline's behavior and pulls her up by her arm and throws her over his shoulders, "You're testing my patience Caroline." He throws her back down on the ground and extends his hands out. A goon passes him up a rope and Klaus ties her down to a tree.

"Are you serious? Klaus! Untie me this instant! Klaus!" Caroline yells, struggling with her bindings.

"Bring the other girl." Klaus orders and his men drag Elena forward as they move into the forest.

"Klaus! Don't you dare leave me here!" Caroline shouts.

"Be a good girl and stay love." Klaus says.

"Don't you dare hurt even a single hair on Elena! Klaus! Let me go!" Caroline yells but realizes it is futile since they continue moving into the forest so she just lets out a frustrated scream.

"Are you really going to leave her there?" Kol asks.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Klaus states.

* * *

They reach a remote village by midday in the center of the forest. When they entered the village it is empty, no sign of human life. They wonder around and yet still find nothing. Klaus looks around and has a suspicious feeling about the village. Last he recalls, it was not this empty last time he was here. The huts are empty, the center of the village's fire is out and not even ashes lie around the pit, the water system stop working and there is not a single person or child in this town.

"This is all very odd." Klaus says.

"Where are we?" Elena asks.

"Do you think they are hiding?" Elijah asks.

"To what attack us?" Rebekah questions.

"Why would they anyways? They did not attack us last time." Kol notes.

"Can someone please tell me where we are?" Elena repeats this time louder.

"We're in an old tribe in the Caribbean. They have a witch that we are in need of assistance of." Elijah explains

"There are no such thing as witches." Elena claims.

"Shut your mouth you little brat. If you got out of your sheltered life you would realize there are a lot more to this world than you think." Rebekah says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Where is everyone?" Klaus questions while he looks around the tribe, seeing only empty huts and burned out fireplaces.

"Maybe they went hunting. Their weapons are gone." Kol points out.

The sudden sound of the leaves rustling made everyone turn around. It seems like the whole village emerge out of the forest, all cheering and stomping around giddily. Maybe Kol is right; maybe they were out on a hunt. The villagers notice the crew and stop in their tracks. The women smile at the Mikaelson men and the men courtesy at Rebekah. Elena finds their greetings rather odd to the Mikaelsons, almost welcoming. The villagers part away from the middle forming a path. The chief comes through and gestures some villagers to move on forward.

Elena gasps when she sees what the villagers are carrying…more like whom. In their vice grip is Caroline's rag doll like body. Her head is hanging and her blonde curls cover her face and the men drag her by her arms. Elena tries to launch forward to aid her friend but Elijah holds her back by grabbing her wrist tightly. She notices how Kol's grip tightens around his pistol and Klaus' eyes turn from a cerulean blue to a dark rainstorm. Elena feels uneasy at this situation right now.

"What do you think you are doing with that girl?" Kol asks.

Behind the chief comes out an exotic young dark skinned woman. Her hair is pulled back in a braid and her arm is covered with tribal tattoos. What draw Elena the most to her are the woman's bright hazel eyes, they are bone-chillingly haunting to look at. It sends chills down Elena's back just looking at her smirk at them.

"Bonnie." Klaus says through his teeth.

"Niklaus!" She greets happily.

"What are you doing with that girl?" Kol yells pointing at Caroline.

"A sacrifice of course."

* * *

They all sit around the small-protected fire in a hut. Elena plays with her thumb and constantly looks out the entrance to watch Caroline's tied up figure to make sure she is safe…well as safe as she can be in her situation. Everyone's stature is so frigid and stiff except the villagers and Rebekah's of course.

"Explain to us why you need that girl for a sacrifice?" Elijah asks.

"There is an old legend. They say that a girl that fall from the earth that has skin as white as the clouds, eyes as blue as the sky and hair golden, will approach our village. She is the fallen angel. The legend says that if the angel is killed she will be sent back to the heavens and our village will eternally be graced with protection and vitality." Bonnie tells.

"And what is the sacrifice?" Kol asks.

"We must cut out her heart and let her bleed out on a pedestal and the whole village will feast on her heart!" Bonnie states and Kol cringes at the thought.

"She's not an angel." Rebekah spats, "And for Christ sake I have the exact same features except that my eyes are green! I don't see you lot thinking I was an angel!"

"Rebekah." Finn whines, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There is an aura around the girl, a powerful aura. She can heal." Bonnie says.

"She can heal not because of magic because she was taught! Rebekah is right she is not an angel. She is my best friend and I refuse to let you kill her." Elena claims.

"Niklaus, you want the map to the chest for immortality." Bonnie says and Klaus' eyes pop up, "I have it and I will give it to you for exchange of the girl." The chief nods his head at Cecelia's deal as she hands over the old worn out map.

"No!" Elena screams

"Yes." Klaus says.

"What?" Both Kol and Elena states but Klaus just looks at him and he stays silent.

"No! I will refuse to let you give away m—"

"Elena." Elijah says sternly and grips onto her wrist, "We are leaving. That is the end of it."

"Pleasure as always Bonnie" Klaus says sweetly before grabbing the map and leaving the hut. Behind him is Elijah dragging Elena away from the table and even though she struggles in his grip, he barely uses any effort to pull her light body away. Elena yanks her arm out of Elijah's grip and walks in front of Klaus in order to stop him.

"You better know what you are doing! This is my best friends life in your hands and believe me when I say this, I will end you if she dies." Elena threatens.

"Don't make threats you cannot fulfill little girl." Klaus says shoving Elena aside and walking past her.

"You do know what you are doing, right brother?" Kol asks.

"Of course. You'll get your girl back."

Somehow, saying those words to Kol is like swallowing poison. The words rot his insides slowly and he cannot even recognize what this foreign poison is.

"Finn, decipher this map." Klaus orders before handing it to Finn.

* * *

Caroline awakes in a haze and her vision is still blurry. She sees people scurrying around her and chanting. When she tries to move, it is then she realizes she is still tied down but this time she is tied to a pedestal by the wrists and ankles. A fire roars encircling her. Caroline looks around frantically and the chanting gets louder and louder. She struggles in her binds but it is useless. She sees a woman, the same woman she saw before it all went black, reciting something. The woman looks at Caroline with those burning hazel eyes and Caroline's body is pin to the pedestal.

"What is happening?!" Caroline yells, "What are you doing to me?!"

As much as she struggles, this invisible force keeps her down and it is immensely stronger than she is. The woman comes to Caroline's sides and she chants unrecognizable words. Her hazel eyes turn pitch black and it scares Caroline to the bone. The woman has a blade in her hands and she raises her arm up and in a blink of an eye the blade penetrates through Caroline's abdomen. Caroline screams from the pain till her throat is worn out.

"I'm sorry my lady, I missed." The woman says casually shrugging her shoulders while Caroline looks at in bewilderment.

"Bonnie." A man says sternly.

Bonnie does the procedure one more time and if she missed the first time, Caroline can only fear what her actually target was. But before she could stab Caroline again gunshots ring through the air and at least 6 people drop to the ground. Bonnie looks around frantically and moves away from Caroline. For the next few moments, Caroline can only hear the gurgling screams of the people and their bodies drop with a thud to the ground. She can hear Bonnie pleading for them to stop.

"The girl is not yours to claim." It is a thick British accent and a deep, hoarse voice. Caroline recognizes that voice, "She is on my ship and she belongs to me." _Klaus_.

Before she could register all of this, Kol is by her side cutting up her bindings and helping her sit up. When she could see the whole plane, all she sees are dead, bloody bodies on the ground and a tied up Cecelia. Her face is covered in her tears and Caroline cannot even register this blood bath that is around her.

"It's okay darling, I got you." Kol says. He places his arms around her and picks her up, "You're okay now, you're safe."

Caroline glances to the side and sees Klaus watching them. She cannot decipher the expression he is wearing but he is just staring at her with his eyes, those daunting blue eyes that shine under the moonlight. She puts her arms around Kol's neck and Klaus turns around and proceeds to lead his crew out of this massacre to the ship.

Kol puts Caroline down on the desk and immediately aids her wounds. Elena scurries off the bed and runs to Caroline. Caroline is in such a daze that she cannot comprehend the frantic words that are escaping Elena's mouth. Kol rips her shirt apart and places a cloth on the wound. The action made Caroline cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I am not a doctor." Kol says.

"Is anyone on this boat a doctor?!" Caroline yells.

"Finn's is the navigator, Elijah's the scholar, Rebekah is the liaison, I do the fighting and Klaus is Klaus." Kol explains quickly, panic dripping out of his voice.

"Not helping Kol!" Caroline screams again when Kol presses down harder.

"There's just so much blood." Kol states, staring at his blood drenched hands.

"It's a deep wound Kol!" Caroline cries.

"What on earth is going on here?" Klaus storms into the room, "What do you think you are doing Kol?!"

"And I suppose you are the doctor?" Kol says.

"I'm sure even an imbecile could do a better job than you! You are probably going to be the reason why she dies you idiot." Klaus states

"You always think you're better, fine you decide what to do! We never had a doctor on board Nik! It may be a good idea to get one now isn't it?" Kol argues.

"Boys!" Elena screams but Kol and Klaus continues to argue over her.

"Oh because you have always been the responsible one Kol. You have been nothing but reckless and an impulsive pain in my ass since you were born!" Klaus yells.

"BOYS!" Elena shouts out.

"What?!" They both yell back in unison.

"Caroline." Elena points out to an unconscious Caroline lying on the desk, "She lost too much blood."

"We need to stitch her up." Klaus states.

"Does anyone know how to stitch a person up though?" Kol asks.

"Caroline does." Elena says.

"You're not being helpful girl." Klaus comments.

"Actually, Bonnie knows how to heal." Finn interjects.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kol asks.

"I brought Bonnie." Finn drags Bonnie in the room by her arm, "You'll heal her right, Bonnie?" It really isn't a question, it is an underlying demand that no one can refuse.

"Yes." Bonnie says venomously.

* * *

Caroline's eyes start to open up but her vision is still blurry. Her head is pounding and everything is a daze to her. She groggily starts to come back to the consciousness and she notices that there is a blurry figure sitting next to her. At first, Caroline thinks it is Elena but when her vision clears up, the figure did not have long, dark raven hair or olive skin or even a female. She looks at the figure with wide eyes and scurries to sit up and move to the other side of the bed but her head sends her to a whirlwind of dizziness and she loses her balance. A firm, calloused hand holds on to her waist and settles her down.

"Calm down love, you're going to open up your stitches." Klaus says, setting her down the bed again.

"What…what are you doing here?" Caroline asks still in shock by his presence.

"Someone has to look after you. You are in my bedroom after all." Klaus replies.

Caroline looks around and notices the change in environment. The room is larger but it seems warmer in here. There is a dark mahogany writing desk and a bookcase next to it. The wall is adorn with world maps and maps of countries. But these sheets, these Egyptian cotton, beige sheets, they are so soft that Caroline could melt into them. It is a large bed, fit for a King with four posts and intricate carvings on the head of the bed.

"You should get some rest." Klaus says interrupting Caroline's daydream.

"Why did you come back?" She asks weakly but he merely shrugs before walking out the room.

"I need you as leverage." Klaus' voice is monotone when he replies to her.

"Well regardless, thank you." She calls out before Klaus could make it out the door. She can only see his back but she knows a smile is playing on his face, it must be such a foreign sight and she somehow yearns to see it now.

"Sleep well love." Klaus says before closing the door behind him.

"Is she okay?" Elena asks.

"She's fine, just need some rest."

"And why is it that she is resting in your room?" Kol questions.

"She's safest there." Klaus simply replies.

"With you in the room?" Elena asks incredulously.

"I'll be up till morning with Finn working on the maps."

"Where are headed now?" Elena asks.

"Mystic Falls." Klaus says.


End file.
